The Fellowship's Journey
by Naeniver
Summary: Join the Fellowship on an adventure.RPG directed by me.Other Chara.:Radagast,Naeniver Bunce,Sakhar Kloubniki,Flynn,Beone Andomedriel,Ceria,Thirowin Niworith,Mikki Mowzi.
1. Beginnings Into Distress

I am not sure whether the original spelling was Sahkar, or Sakhar, so which ever comes first in each chapter will be the spelling that going into that chapter's copyrighted stuff list. Both spellings are copyrighted, though.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

COPYRIGHTED STUFF:

Sahkar Kloubniki

Naeniver Bunce

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Book: The Fellowship's Journey

Chapter: 1

Chapter name: Beginnings Into Distress

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sahkar the Elf, Radagast the Wizard, and Naeniver the Hobbit were at Rivendell to see what Elrond has summoned them for. Elrond told them all about what has happened concerning Frodo and the Ring. The three had decided to depart with Frodo and help him on his quest to destroy the Ring. Elrond warned them of all the perils that they might encounter, but they all agreed to help Frodo.

"There are many paths to Mordor," said Elrond. "It is up to you to choose the right path. Before you go I'd like to give you these items that may help on your journey. For you, Sahkar, this Elvish Whip. And for you Radagast, Steel Chain Mail. And Naeniver, you shall receive this hobbit sized Bow and Quiver along with 15 arrows. Do not feel obligated to keep these gifts for you may find better, stronger equipment."

Soon after receiving their gifts from Elrond they departed at dusk. They started southwards. Frodo still hadn't decided whether they should climb Caradhras over the Misty Mountains or go through the Mines of Moria where the Dwarves live. The Dwarves are selfish and may not let them pass, while climbing Caradhras could be incredibly dangerous. Having not made up his mind yet, the group continued southwards.

Naeniver sat up. was that Frodo in the darkness? Yes, it was. "What are you doing Frodo?"

Frodo whirled about. "Oh, I, was just, thinking."

Naeniver sat down beside him. "'Bout where to go? Moria or Caradhas?"

Frodo sighed and looked east. "Yes. What do you think, Naeniver?"

Naeniver sat for a moment."Well, Caradhas is snowy, cold and slow. But Moria is also dangerous. It's old, you know."

"Yes, I know."

Naeniver shifted her position on the rock and looked at Frodo."Perhaps the others will have advise." She smiled. Even in the dark, Frodo saw, and smiled too. "Well," Naeniver began,"we had better go to sleep, or else we will be tiered on the morn." She laughed softly. It felt good to laugh. Frodo and Naeniver stood and went to their own mats.

"Good night, Naeniver."

"Good night, Frodo." Naeniver replied softly Then she was lost in sleep.

Radagast awoke early on the morning of the seventh and was greeted with a surprise. Though the others lay sound asleep, Frodo was sitting on a rock a small ways from camp gazing east in the direction of the Misty Mountains. Radagast made his way to Frodo and said, "You've awoken early this morn, it is not yet the second hour."

"Yes, and I have yet to breakfast, Naeniver has yet to fully ration our food." , replied Frodo. Silence followed as Frodo turned south-east and gazed in the direction of the entrance of the Mines of Moria, then said, "I still cannot decide... Radagast do you have wisdom in these matters? And if so please share it."

Radagast heaved a great sigh and sat next to Frodo. "To take the road of Caradhras would be the swiftest, yet it is fraught with dangers." said Radagast in a solemn voice. He continued saying, "Yet we would be gladly accepted by the dwarves in Moria, even Sahkar because he travels in good company. But I must warn you of a rumor. They say, a great catastrophe befell the dwarves, and at the time when I first heard it, not even Sauron's army could fell the gates of Khazad-dum. Many suspect goblins but I feared a greater foe was Durins bane. But perhaps this is just an old wives-tale, or a trick of the Enemy. As for wisdom in this matter, I would advise that we turn east towards Caradhras. Snow drifts and cold nights would be far easier to bear, than the possibility of a great host of enemies awaiting us at the Mines. Bear in mind, that as the Ring-bearer, only you can make this decision", finished Radagast.

Frodo arose and said, "The others have awakened, perhaps food will aid my decision."

Sakhar awoke to the voice of Radagast consulting Frodo. "Bear in mind, that as the Ring-bearer, only you can make this decision."

Sakhar's feelings to where they should go had been made the night before, and she intended to tell Frodo. Once Sakhar was fully awake, and Frodo had ceased talking with Radagast, she made her way over to the ring-bearer who was downing some unrecognizable hobbit food, yet stopped when the elf walked up to him. Sakhar had always wondered how those short creatures from the Shire were able to eat so much. "I trust you had a good night's rest?" the tall elf asked.

"Good enough." Frodo replied.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Sakhar curiously inquired. If Frodo's choice was the same as hers, maybe her input would not be needed.

"No, but I must soon," the hobbit said.

"I do believe Caradhras would be best, for I do no think my presence would be accepted by those bearded dwarves."

"Radagast thinks they would allow you into their halls, considering the others in the fellowship." Frodo stated.

"I would prefer Caradhras, it would be closer. Besides, I have heard of a great evil that dwells in the places of the mines. Of course, you are the one that will make the decision. I must help the others gather their belongings." Sakhar walked off, hoping she had helped Frodo with making up his mind.

When the company reached Hollin, Frodo made his decision. "Our mission is to be in secret," he said. "And I think the best path path for secrecy would be the Mines, but I don't think the Dwarves will allows us to pass. They only care about themselves and their gold. And when they see Sakhar, I doubt they will even consider letting us pass. It would be a waste of time and effort. So we shall go through Caradhras."

That day Naeniver took the first watch while the others slept. She gazed at the giant mountains for awhile. When she saw the fire getting kind of low she poked the wood a little with her sword to keep it burning a little while longer. Then her eyes started to wander when she saw in the sky a large black patch in the south. She thought maybe her eyes were tricking her when she realized that it was a large group of black crows flying about as if looking for something and getting closer. Naeniver tip-toed to the edge of the cliff that the fellowship were resting on, and peered into the darkness toward what seemed to be crows. As she scanned the horizon, she saw them again. Yes, she thought,they are birds. And they seem to be searching for something. She jumped away from the edge of the cliff, and started to put out the fire. "Radagast! Sakhar! Get up! Frodo!" She quietly hissed. She finished putting out the fire, and rushed to the others. "Get up!" She shoved at Frodo in her haste attempt to get them all awake. In the distance, she could hear the crows calling out in their loud voices.

Off to the side, Sakhar stirred, then sat up. "What is it?" She said sleepily.

"Crows! I think they're searching for something! Us!" Naeniver said as she helped Frodo to his feet. Radagast awoke to the sound of Naeniver's cry and immediately sprang into action "Spies of the south! Hide!" Radagast shouted. "Frodo, to me. Make haste". The three of them grabbed their belongings and dashed for cover. Sakhar ran over to the fire to make sure it was no longer burning, while the others hid themselves under the unusually shaped rocks. Seeing how fast the birds were approaching, the elf ducked under a rock without hesitation. She quickly hid, and not a moment too soon. For the birds flew quickly overhead, seemingly searching for the unseen. The crows' blood-curdling screeches filled the air, and Sakhar couldn't help wondering over what evil possessed the creatures The crows soared over head, circled twice then flew south,crowing as they went.

When the birds were out of the Company's sight, Radagast arose and said, "Goodness! That was close!" Radagast said in relief. "Well done Naeniver. As for the crows," he paused "we'd better keep a close eye out from now on."

"Could we not eat before we depart", said Naeniver.

"Nay my stout friend, you must bear your hunger for now", said Sakhar. "We will eat later."

"They were crebain," said Radagast later that day. "I think they are spying out the land. We should move again this evening. Hollin is being watched."

"I agree," Frodo said. "This place feels very unwelcoming."

A few days later, while climbing Caradhras, it started snowing heavily and it got incredibly cold. Frodo could barely see a few feet in front of him and a great sleepiness came over him. He became fully wake again when Sakhar pulled him out of a nest of snow.

"We have to build a fire," shouted Sakhar in the wind.

"If we build a fire now any watching eyes could see us," responded Radagast. "I do not think that building a fire would maintain secrecy. Let us ask the Ring Bearer what we should do," said Radagast.

"If we don't start a fire, we'll freeze!" Naeniver shouted over the wind to Frodo.

"Yes," he said," but if we start a fire someone might see us."

"Well, who cares?" Naeniver called back." At least we won't die from this snow. And I doubt anybody will see through this wind anyway."

"There are eyes that are not hindered by wind and snow", said Radagast.

"I shall not perish if we do not build a fire, yet I fear for the hobbits," Sakhar stated. "They will not last long in this weather." Frodo and Naeniver shivered as they nodded in agreement.

"I do believe building a fire would be wise." said Naeniver.

"Perhaps The Eye will not be watching." said Radagast.

"We shall build a fire," decided Frodo. "This storm is too unbearable. Especially for Naeniver it seems."

Once the fire was made the company no longer worried about watchers. Their hearts were rejoiced to see the light of the fire, but the wood burned quickly.

After the fire burned low, the company was getting ready to start climbing again. The snow grew less until it finally stopped. Dawn was coming upon them as the light of the sun dimly lit the sky. The path behind them had been lost, and the mountains above were hidden in clouds still heavy with snow.

"The path ahead is going to be harder than what we've experienced so far," Sakhar said rather discouraged.

"I do not like the looks of things," spoke Naeniver, "but maybe it will clear up," she said with hope.

"I don't know now what we should do," Frodo said as he was trying to decide. "We've come so far only to find a harder road ahead. I would feel responsible if anything happened to any of you. I do not want to take you anywhere that is against your will, and my mind is still weak from the storm. Why do these kinds things get laid on the shoulders of one who is so weary? Could any of you please help in aiding my decision?"

"Well," Naeniver said,"in my opinion, i would prefer a place not so cold!"At this she shiver even harder."But,being just one,and a small one at that,either way shall work. And we've come this far. Surely the rest can't be much harder. Maybe even easier."Naeniver sighed."But for only a bit of the spice cake and tea in my hobbit home, or even a bed would be nice."

Radagast sighed. "Possibly we shall nibble at something later. But now a decision needs to be made." The others nodded.

Frodo spoke up,"And it needs to be quick."

"My view holds the way I think we should go next. I believe Caradhras would be much safer than the mines of Moria, yet death may come swifter on this mountain amidst the snow." Observing Naeniver's apparent hunger, Sakhar reached into her pack, broke a piece of waybread in half and slipped it to the hobbit behind her back. Naeniver spotted the food with great delight, and her eyes glowed with wonder. A gigantic smile spread across her face, then without hesitation, she quickly devoured the food. Sakhar, not wanting the waste food, slowly chewed on the other half of her piece. Sakhar looked around her and viewed the snows' continuous falling, her long dirty-blond hair flowing through the air with the force of the wind. "I'm willing to risk not able to personally go through the mines, this weather seems to increase in becoming even more unbearable."

"If we go on, then decide to turn back, our way may be blocked by unsightly perils." Radagast said.

"Turning back may be a wise decision." Sakhar stated, willing to risk going through the mines, for the lives of the others in the fellowship.


	2. A Refreshing Sight and a Scare

COPYRIGHTED STUFF:

Naeniver Bunce

Sakhar Kloubniki

Ceria

Flynn

Beone Andomedriel

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Book: The Fellowship's Journey

Chapter: 2

Chapter name: A Refreshing Sight and a Scare

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seeing everyone freezing, Frodo remembered something Elrond gave him. The others noticed him digging through his pack and saw him draw out a leathern flask.

"What is that," asked Naeniver.

"Elrond gave it to me at our parting. He told me to use it wisely but I would not know a better time to use it. It's Mirouver," responded Frodo.

"Mirouver! The cordial of Imladris," exclaimed Sakhar. "Only a mouthful each should do us plenty of good."

"Yes," said Frodo, "that is what Elrond has told me. He said it was very precious so we should use it sparingly."

The Mirouver was warmly welcomed by the fellowship, they all felt a new strength and vigor, yet its strength quickly faded.

"I'm sorry I've made everyone suffer so much," said Frodo. "My mind was clouded earlier but the Mirouver has fully awakened me now. We shall climb the rest of the mountain. Surely it can't be much farther to the other side. I dare not go back and know that I've made you all suffer for naught. I can hardly see the path we've left behind so let us continue."

"That is a wise decision," spoke Radagast. "I am glad to know we have a capable Ring Bearer." As the company continued the climb, it started snowing heavily again. But the group pressed on with hope of reaching the other side.

As the company trudged further and further up the mountain, the darker,colder and harder it became. Naeniver began to wonder if she will ever get home. Her stomach had started make noises long back down the dreary path. She looked at the others. Frodo slouched a bit. Radagast looked a bit tired, and Sakhar look a bit downcast. "Sakhar," Naeniver said, "do you think we'll ever get back home?"

Sakhar tilted her head in thought. "I don't know." She finally said.

Naeniver dug into her pack. "It ain't much," she began, "but it is better than nothing." She broke a muffin in half and handed it to Sakhar. "It's just a wheat muffin, and it's dry, and not nearly 'nuff, but I thought I'd return the favor." She laughed. It felt good to laugh. "By the end of this journey, we'll all have shared with each other." Sakhar smiled, and took a bite out of the muffin, even though she was not hungry.

Snow began to fall again, as it had quit for a bit, and the travelers grew weary. The fierce weather began to block their path, but the fellowship traversed on, continuing their laborious trek up Caradhras. The wind blew, the temperature dropped, yet the tall elf's heart was warm, for Sakhar thought dwelt upon her family, and those she loved. While thinking on this, a distant song came to her. 'All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost.' Sakhar wanted to start to sing, but she was almost too cold to speak. The storm let up for a minute, and Sakhar gazed up the mountain. "May our spirits be brightened!" She cried, pointing to the glorious sight of what appeared to be the top of the mountain.

After much traveling, the group left Caradhras. They were relieved after finishing the journey over the mountain. The group was exhausted so Frodo gave them each another sip of Mirouver. The company rested for a little while and decided to head to Lothlorien, hoping to get some boats to travel down the Anduin river.

The company headed south after their rest toward Lothlorien when an strange conversation started.

"What do you think we'll do after the journey is over," asked Frodo.

"I'll probably go home, sit in a VERY warm bath, have the BIGGEST meal ever, invite my friends, you, Ragadast and Sakhar will be included..." Began Naeniver.

"I doubt that Halflings will let a wizard and an elf into the Shire." Radagast put in.

"Oh, well, I don't care, I'll sneak you in the back for a party for just us." Naeniver stuttered for words, but smiled as she thought up her idea.

"Oh, I think they will let us in. I've heard of ancient tales of elves and wizards going to the Shire." Sakhar said.

"I agree," Frodo said." What else will we do?"

"I do believe that after attending Naeniver's party if she does have one, that I shall join my family in our homeland and create songs and verses about our journey, and about how everyone was so brave and courageous defeating Caradhras. After I have lived a full life I will probably join the other elves on the ships to the Valinor." Sakhar lifted her eyes, and a sudden comfort came over her. Oh how glorious it will be to join her people again!

Several days later, as the fellowship came over the last bit of the Misty Mountains, a shadow to Sahkar's left leaped out at them. "Look out!" Frodo called. Naeniver screamed as she was knocked to the ground. Sahkar whipped out her bow, and got ready to fire.

"NO! Don't do that!"

"Wait, Sahkar," Naeniver called. "It's a dwarf. Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry. It's just, I saw the most peculiar looking creature over yonder." The dwarf pointed beyond the Fellowship, up the path they had just exited. "It was crouched down low like. My name is Ceria."

"Why did you jump at Naeniver?" Sakhar demanded.

"I'm sorry about that, too. I didn't see her. Please don't kill me." Ceria whimpered

"Well what else should we do then, Ceria?" Naeniver asked. "Take you with us?"

"Why not?" The company looked at Frodo. "Well?" He asked.

"I suppose so." Naeniver said. "What do you think, Sahkar? I'm for it. As is Frodo."

"I shan't think it'd hurt." She said.

"Very well, from now on, you, Ceria, shall be in the fellowship." Frodo said. Then they related their task about the One Ring.

Later, they discussed their options on where to go next. "We can go through Lothlorien, or around it. The unanimous vote chooses. I am withdrawing my vote, however, because i do not mind which path we take." Frodo said.

"I say through Lothlorien. It will give us protection from bad weather, orcs or wild beasts." Naeniver said.

"I think that going through Lothlorien would be wise. Not only is the elves hospitality open to other elves, but also to most creatures." Sakhar quickly glanced over to the dwarf to her right.

"It's unanimous. Through Lothlorien then." Frodo said.

They set off with heavy hearts and their quest on their minds. At dusk, the trees of Lothlorien shimmered in the twilight as they stepped into what could be their own deathstone. After what seemed like hours, they sat down to sleep. Sakhar was elected for the first watch of the night. As she sat there, she began to get drowsy. Suddenly, she heard a snap! Her head jolted up. 'Did I really hear something?' She asked herself. 'Did I just imagine it?' No it was there. Frodo stirred and sat up. "Did you hear something?" Sakhar asked.

"Why, yes I thought I did. Hurry, lets wake the others." He replied. As the others sat up, they where all aware of elves and two humans. One was a female, and one was a male. "Get up." the man said.

"And who are you?"Naeniver said.

"I am Flynn, and this is Beone Andomedriel of Rohan. Come. Galadriel awaits you." The man replied.

When they arrived at Galadriel's tree top, they met her. "Tonight, you shall sleep here. tomorrow, Beone and Flynn will accompany you along your task. They were sent by Elrond of Rivendell." Galadriel said.

The company huddled together. "I think she is telling the truth."Frodo said.

"I think they should join. I believe what Galadriel said. I've never known a elf to lie." Naeniver whispered.

"I think that they can join us also. They seem fine to me." Sahkar said.

"Okay." Frodo said,"They can join." The fellowship turned to the Lady Galadriel and the others. "Okay. You may come with us." Naeniver said.

Flynn and Beone turned. "Then come, let us all rest." Flynn said. "For tomorrow, we set off."

Later, the fellowship woke and followed Galadriel to the mirror of Galadriel. "Will you look?" She asked as she poured water into the mirror.

"What will we see?" Sahkar asked.

"Not even the wisest of the living can tell you. For the Mirror shows many things. Things that was, are, and will be." She replied. "Will you look?"

"I will." Frodo said. He stepped up to the mirror and look down. Nothing. Wait, thats the Shire, he thought. As the scenes flashed by, he felt himself being drawn down. Suddenly, he saw The Eye. Sauron. He fell back and looked at Galadriel, breathing hard.

"Will anyone else look?" Galadriel asked as Frodo stood up.

Wondering what kind of sight could have startled the Ring Bearer, Flynn cautiously walked up to the mirror and peered inside. At first he couldn't see anything but his own clear reflection. But then the mirror changed and he saw Frodo get struck by a man who's face was shadowed. The man's face became clear and Flynn saw that is was himself. Shocked by this, he started to back away but hesitated when the mirror changed and he saw a memory of his older brother first showing him how to wield a sword. This didn't last long when the mirror changed a third time and showed his brother being slain by a band of orcs. Filled with disbelief, Flynn stepped away. "What sort of evil trickery is this?" he asked.

"I will look." Naeniver said, slightly nervous. Galadriel nodded. Naeniver stepped up. The mirror started showing things in the past. Her 10 Birthday. Now she saw the fellowship being tied up by orcs. "AH!" She shouted. "NO!" Then the mirror went blank. Naeniver looked at Galadriel. Then backed away from the mirror like a scared child, though she was in her twenty-second year.

"I will look," the female elf said as she walked up to the mirror. Surely she couldn't lose anything by simply look into the future. Her elven appearance reflected then suddenly the background changed, yet her face still shown from the mirror. This time she saw her family, sitting around a large table, feasting, and singing songs of old. She saw her father starting to sing her favorite song, but wait, the scene changed and she saw the members of the fellowship suffering. The scene once again changed, to a dark night. Figures dressed in black apparel marched toward, was that Rivendell? Sakhar let out a light scream and fell back from the mirror.

Curiosity strikes again to Beone, when she sees the disturbances of her companions. She walks slowly to the mirror, and gazes into the mirror's reflexion. Nothing is seen, and she is about to turn away, when the image changes, to be an image of the shadowy form of the father she never knew, then it turns to be her older brother and her old mentor who taught her to wield a sword, and ride a horse, both whom she lost in an ambush of warg riders years back, finally the image slowly turns into her beloved king who she sees with shock and agony that he has been turned into a poisoned and sickly being that she has not known. Terrified, she stumbles back and mirror becomes a still pool. Breathing hard she looks around at the others, and is quiet.


	3. Down the River and Beyond

COPYRIGHTED STUFF:

Naeniver Bunce

Sahkar Kloubniki

Beone Andomedriel

Flynn

Thírowin Níworith

Celia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Book: The Fellowship's Journey

Chapter: 3

Chapter name: Down the River and Beyond

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the morning, the fellowship gathered their belongings and stood, waiting for the elven boats that Galadriel had given them for their journey down the Anduin River. The boats were packed with supplies that will last for days. Food, clothing, and other things were put in it. Then, Galadriel came to them. "Here, our paths must part. I have prepared gifts for you all." She turned to Sahkar. "I give you rope. Elven rope made only here in Lothlorien. Although it is small and light weight, it is the strongest of all rope. It cuts the enemy, makes them suffer. Yet will hold the weight of you all and much more."

Sahkar took the rope in her hands. "Thank-you."

"And for you, Radagast, Murovir, the wizards drink. May it help you in needy times. And you, Ceria, a mithriel coat, given to me by the dwarven kings, when they still cared for the elves. For you, Boene, I give to you an elven shield. It is stronger than any you will find in all of Middle Earth. May it keep you safe in battle." She turned to Flynn. "Flynn, to you, a sword. Made by my father, Finarfin, many ages ago. And you, Naeniver, a dagger, made this last evening to fit you hand. It may be light, but no shield will block it. Frodo. I give you the light of Galadriel, our most precious stone. May it be a light to you, when all other lights go out." She leaned down to him. "Even the smallest person, can change the paths of the future." She stood and looked at the Fellowship. "And for you all. Elven cloaks. They will hide you where ever you lay." The Fellowship thanked her and said good-bye, then stepped into the boats. As they paddled away, they heard The Lady's voice. "Farewell. May you finish your task."

Along with the fellowship, Galadriel sent along Thírowin Níworith, a Dúnedain friend of a long time.

Later, when they landed for the night, Frodo struck up a conversation. "The Lady was very hospitable. After our quest is over, I am personally going to return to her lands and thank her. Where shall we go next? Over Emyn Muil, or continue down this river and stop at Minas Tirith before we goto Mordor?"

"I say over Emyn Muil. Going to Minas Tirith will just take up time. Time we don't have." Naeniver turned to Frodo and said. "And I agree with you, The Lady was hospitable. Her gift to me, the dagger will be very useful. It is beautiful. Strong, too. She told me that it glows when we near orcs or other fowl creatures. Like the sword that Bilbo gave you, Frodo."

Beone, was silent for a moment... then said, "I agree with Flynn, and Naeniver, it would be the safest to go through Emyn Muil, than to risk the openness of Minis Tirith. I have heard many stories of the White Lady. Some good, and some of evil...but I would say that She is very kind and good, for the shield, hospitality, and everything else that she most willingly provided for our quest." She then brushed her hand across her shield and said, "This is by farthest the best shield I have ever seen. Far better than even what my people could ever make!"

"I say we go to Emyn Muil." Sakhar added. Picking up her rope that Galadriel gave her she said, "This will help us through the mountains!"

"I, however, should say that we should go around the Emyn Muil," spoke Flynn. "I do not like the idea of risking being seen by the Enemy on a mountain without anywhere to hide. Heading towards Minas Tirith would be a safer route and we can stock up on supplies if we should run low. For our journey shouldn't be in haste, but in secrecy." Looking at his new sword, Flynn said excitedly, "This new sword is very sturdy. It gives a burning in my arm to slay some orcs, or even a troll if one should challenge me!" Flynn, laughed at his last comment as he put the sword back into its sheath.

"Well, the vote is decided. Emyn Muil it is." Frodo said. "Personally, I agree with Flynn. The extra supplies WOULD be helpful. Then again, Naeniver, Sahkar and Beone also have a good point. Emyn Muil is probably the safest, seeing how going to Minas Tirith would make us go past Osgilieth, and that is terribly close to Mordor and in plain sight. Therefore, putting us all in great danger."

"Yes, you are right, Frodo" Naeniver said.

The next morning, after a quick luncheon of Lambas bread, given to them by Galadriel, they set across the river Anduin, to the north of Gondor, and began the day with bright spirits. However, as the day progressed, they found themselves going in circles. The sun had gone behind the clouds earlier and it had started to rain. Now they were cold, and their spirits were no longer high.

"I'm tired." Complained Naeniver.

"I'm hungry" Flynn said.

"I'm wet." Sighed Beone.

"Well, I suppose I'm cold." Sahkar put in.

"We all are." Frodo said. "Look, let rest over there." He pointed to an overhang in the cliff ahead. "It is late anyhow."

All this time, Thírowin was silent. She was not the type to speak, at least, not until she had learned to know her companions better.

As they rested, Sahkar began to get the feeling of someone watching her. "I hate to make the day worse, but I feel as if we are being watched."

"We are." Frodo said. "In Lothlorien, The Lady warned me that the creature GOLLUM," he spat at the thought of that. "has been following us sense Rivendell. She warned Flynn, Radagast and I of Gollum, us being the only males in the fellowship. She thought we should just keep a eye out for the creature." He shuddered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, Naeniver stayed up for the first watch, but sleep overcame her.

"It came to me, my love, my, presssoussss. Hahaha. They stole it from us. Now we pounssse out dair eyessessss. Make dem crawle on all, foursssses. Mwahhahasss."

"LOOK OUT!" Cried Frodo. "It's him!" Gollum jumped on to Frodo and started searching for the Ring. Thírowin jumped up and pulled out a sword and began to go for Gollum.

'Frodo!' Flynn immediately thought as he sprang to his feet and unsheathed his sword. As he saw the two tossing and struggling, he tossed his sword aside and tried to grab and restrain Gollum with all of his strength.

Sakhar quickly pulled out her elvish whip and yelled at Frodo to hide. She tried to help Flynn hold down Gollum but hit her head during the struggle.

When Naeniver saw what had happened, she felt guilty. But guilty or not, she was going to help Flynn. She pulled out her dagger and rushed at Gollum. "NO! MY PRESSOUSSES." She slashed at him but missed. Then she picked up a large stone and threw it at him. It hit his head and he was momentarily stunned.

"AAHHHH!"

"Get him down! Hold him?" Flynn commanded.

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T HAVE DE PRESSSOUSSESSSS!" Gollum cried.

"Sakhar, your rope! Quick!"Naeniver said as she struggled to hold Gollum.

Sakhar threw the elven rope around Gollum and tied him by the hands. "There." She panted.

"NOooo. MWAAAAAHH! Let us GO!"

"NEVER! You wretch!" Frodo said.

"We can't keep him. He'll wake every orc from Isengard to Mordor. We should tie him up and leave him." Flynn said.

"No." Frodo said quietly. "Look around. Does not this place seem vaguely familiar? The cliff, the rock formation?"

"He is right!" Naeniver said as horror spread across her face.

"You mean," Sakhar said "We're going in CIRCLES?"

"Yes. Last morn, I thought that overhang we crossed looked familiar." Ceria said.

"I say we kill the wretch where he stands!" Thírowin said.

"What shall we do then?" Radagast asked.

"Oh! TO MORDOR YOUSSA WANTSSSS! YES! I KNOW THE WAYSSSS! I'VE BEEN THAERESSS! I WILL TAKE YOUSSSAES THAERSS IF YOU, RELEASSSESSSS USSSESSSS. MY PRESSSOUSSESS.GOLLUM, GOLLUM." Gollum choked out.

"What! You will leave us, then come back another time to try and take the Ring. NEVER!" Sakhar retorted.

"Wait!" Frodo said. "He DOES know the way. He can lead us out of here."

"YESSSS! WE SSSSWEARESSESSS ON DE PRESSSOUSSESS. YES! ON DE PRESSOUSSESS!"

"Quiet! You whelp!" Flynn said.

"I agree with Frodo." Naeniver said.

"Well, I suppose your right." Flynn said.

"It is a good idea, I suppose. But if he tries to escape, on goes the rope." Sakhar said.

"Then it's decided. He will go with us." Ceria said.

Later, Gollum lead them out of Emyn Muil.

"EEEKK!" Naeniver started to fall into some mud. Sakhar grabbed her back.

"IT'S A BOG!" Frodo cried.

"He's lead us into a bog to drown us. LET ME AT HIM!" Sakhar cried, and rushed at Gollum.

"NO! WAIT!" Frodo said. "We would have walked into this bog anyhow, if we ever got out of Emyn Muil."

"Don't fooollow the ligghtes," Gollum gargled to the fellowship. Sakhar was a bit confused over what he was saying, but walked on anyway. She looked over into the water, seeing dead faces that appeared cold and lifeless. "Who are they?" she asked, waiting for a reply.

"Dead peoplessss. Fromssss great battle." Gollum gargled.

Naeniver looked at the faces and studied them closely The pale expressionless looks on their faces gave her the creeps. "Lets hurry." She gulped.

"Is anyone wondering if we should take another path?" Flynn asked.

"It is a hard path, this bog is. But i think it will be the safest." Naeniver replied.

Upon walking through the bog, keeping a close eye on Gollum, Flynn noticed small flames around them. "What is this place?" Flynn asked after seeing a body in the water.

"It'sss where the greeat battle wasss," hissed Gollum. "Don't look into the flamesss, or you will fall in and light little candlesss of your ooown."

Horrified by the pale, expressionless faces in the water, Flynn tried to block his line of sight and focused just on where he was walking. Concerned for the safety of the rest of the group, he decided to follow behind in case anyone were to start wandering away or fall into the filthy muck. "Is anyone else thinking we should've taken a different path?" asked Flynn, wondering if they would ever make it out alive.

"Nay, another path would prove fatal to all. We must brave the bog." Radagast gave his wisdom.

And so they walked on, Gollum leading them through the bog.

Later that evening, somewhere around the middle of the bog, the fellowship were sitting for the night. Sakhar was elected to stay up for half the night as a watch guard. As the fellowship sat, a piercing cry came through the air.

"NAZGUL!" Flynn shouted.

"Oohhh." Frodo moaned as he held the Ring in his left hand.

"No Mister Frodo." Naeniver grabbed his hand. "It's all right."

The fellowship sat like sitting ducks as a Nazgul landed the monstrous beast it rode. The Nazgul unmounted. The evil beast cried a piercing cry. The Nazgul drew his evil Morgul blade with one hand and drew his regular sword with the other hand. The Nazgul stepped toward the fellowship.


	4. The Nazgul's Prey

COPYRIGHTED STUFF:

Naeniver Bunce

Flynn

Thírowin Níworith

Sakhar Kloubniki

Beone Andomedriel

Ceria

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Book: The Fellowship's Journey

Chapter: 4

Chapter name: The Nazgul's Prey

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flynn was the first to unsheathe his sword. "Prepare yourselves!" he cried to the others. Not knowing what this fiend would do, he took a defensive stance, guarding the hobbits. The Nazgul advanced toward Frodo, but Flynn stepped in the way. From the look of the Nazgul, Flynn was struck with fear, but at the same time he was filled with anger. "What you have come for you will not get!" said Flynn as he gripped his sword tightly, preparing himself for whatever his foe may do.

"Do not come between the Nazgul, and it's prey!" The Nazgul sneered in a wicked, breathy voice.

Naeniver pulled her own sword and swung at the foul beast, clipping it's wing. The beast knocked her flat, landing her several meters away. Half in a daze, she stumbled to Frodo who had his sword ready for whatever the Nazgul might send his way. Flynn put himself between Naeniver and the Nazgul and it's beast. After a moment Naeniver stood, having recovered from her shock.

Thírowin Níworith felt something stir deep within her. Perhaps it was the sick anticipation of the ensuing bedlam; perhaps it was blatant fear. Either way, she knew what she had to do. In one deft movement, she wrenched an arrow from her quiver and strung it taught in her bow. She aimed hard at the Nazgul.

But in the chaotic moment when she was about to fire, Gollum came careening into her, causing the arrow to fling off course into the nearby water. As she toppled over on the ground, Gollum screeched in horror as he cowered into the din. Quickly regaining her composure, she rose to her feet and once again took aim, "In its path or not, Stinker, this time my arrow will strike." At her side, Sakhar, too, was preparing to send out an arrow.

The Nazgul swung his sword and hit Flynn's sword head-on. Flynn fell backwards onto Gollum.

"My Preassoussess!" The creature coughed. Then he jumped out of hiding to the Nazgul's beast.

Thírowin released her arrow. It went far and landed in the side of the Nazgul's foul beast. The beast screeched as Gollum used Thírowin's arrow to climb the foul beast. Sakhar, too, released her arrow, but the foul creature must have known it was coming, for the foul beast moved out of the way.

Flynn, now standing, advanced with Naeniver. Naeniver struck from the right, while Flynn struck from the left. Poor Naeniver's sword only dented the Nazgul's armor, but Flynn's sword went through the Nazgul's armor and struck whatever was beneath. The Nazgul gave a roar, and fled, horribly wounded. Flynn bent over, holding his arm in utter pain and agony. The Nazgul mounted his foul beast and struck Gollum of then lifted into the sky, and flew toward Mordor. The fellowship watched as the Nazgul leaned over his injured beast.

"He knows our whereabouts!" exclaimed Flynn staring after the Nazgul as he flew off into the distance. "What are we going to do?" he continued, "Surely none of us thinks he knows of our intentions as of yet. Yet if he does, what shall we do?" Turning around, Flynn remembered that his companions may have been hurt in all the commotion. "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't be worrying about such things just yet. We should rest and recover for now. Is anyone hurt?" Flynn began boiling some water to clean any cuts or wounds the fellowship may have received during the struggle.

"The wind carries a foul scent," thought Thírowin as she surveyed a field for Athelas leaf, the overcast sky looming above. She watched as the others hastened to help the injured. As she clutched a fist-full of the plant, a piercing pain erupted in her leg. She pulled apart the lacerated garment to find a severe wound. Wincing, she limped back by the rest of the group, the plant in hand.

"Smeágol will help!" Cried the wretch, leaping about like a madman.

"I think you've helped enough," snapped Thírowin, as she offered Athelas to the injured, "The beast has fled, but I fear it will not be long before it returns." She sat and treated the wound on her leg. "I will hunt for game to prepare for the coming journey," she stated as she strode off with bow at the ready.

As Flyne got the water boiling, and as Thírowin gave out Athelas to the hurt, especially Flynn, whose arm had been seriously injured. Naeniver rubbed her side where she must have had hurt herself in the fight. She stood up and helped Flyne carry the hot water and some rags. "I wonder why the Nazgul fled? Maybe to report to Sauron." Naeniver dipped a rag into water and began to clean a cut Radagast had.

After great consideration, the fellowship decided to leave immediately. They packed up and left as soon as possible. Lucky for them, the Nazgul did not return.

"Must have been scared off." Naeniver said.

"No, Nazgul are not afraid of us. No, not yet." Flynn said. Radagast nodded.

"Grave danger in this mission. Especially for the Ring-bearer" The wizard looked at Frodo, who was fingering the Ring. When he realized that Radagast was watching, he quickly withdrew his hand from his neck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several days later...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Smeágol showsss the way!" Gollum pointed. They had arrived at the black gate. "You says we showsss you, and weesss show you. Good Sssmeágol."

"Yes, we did, and you have." Beone said, looking at the gate in awe and in fear.

"I, for one, do not fear this place. Only what it holds." Sakhar sighed. "And what it holds, I do not wish to visit. Orcs. Stench. Lava. Him." The elf pointed to the tower of Sauron.

"I agree." Said Thírowin.

"And I." Ceria nodded her agreement.

The fellowship crept to the edge of a small hill that they were on. Bad men from the south were marching into Mordor. Behind the fellowship, Gollum was shaking and whimpering Just as the gate was closing, Gollum grabbed at the fellowship.

"No! No! Dooss not go in theress! There isss another way!" He hissed.

"What? Another way? Why did you not tell us this before?" Flynn said as the gate closed.

"Becaussse youss did not asssk. Master did not asssk." Gollum cried.

"Were is this way?" Naeniver asked.

"Youss take a path, then the stairs, then," here, Gollum got serious. "the tunnel."

"You lie!" Sakhar lunged at the creature.

"No! Master!" Gollum cried.

"Leave him. He's gotten us this far. I believe him." Frodo looked at Gollum, as if he were under a spell.

"I think we should go with Gollum. Not that I trust him at all, but waiting here is like signing your own death warrant" Naeniver said. "I, for one, do NOT wish to wait. I stand with Frodo and, well, if I must, Gollum."

"There's no way we could make it through those gates," said Flynn. "We'd be spotted before any of us could make it inside."

Flynn spoke with the others later while Gollum was off elsewhere probably looking for food as he usually did for he wouldn't eat the decent kind that the fellowship had. "We can't trust him," said Flynn. "The reason he stopped us was for the love of the Ring. If he keeps us safe from Mordor, he's keeping the Ring safe from Mordor. He's never going to stop wanting it. I don't trust him but right now we don't have any other choice than to follow him."


	5. The Tunnel

COPYRIGHTED STUFF:

Naeniver Bunce

Flynn

Thírowin Níworith

Sahkar Kloubniki

Beone Andomedriel

Ceria

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Book: The Fellowship's Journey

Chapter: 5

Chapter name: The Tunnel

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As it had been decided, the Fellowship followed Gollum to his tunnel. Naeniver grumbled under her breath. Following Gollum was a foolish thing to do, but waiting to enter through the Black Gates was a quick way to die. So the fellowship put their lives in the hands of a very sly and sneaky creature.

"I doubt Gollum even knows of this tunnel," Naeniver mumbled to Sahkar.

"I do agree, however, there is no other way that we know of, other than the Black Gates, and even that is a disaster waiting to happen," Sahkar agreed.

The Fellowship continued and soon came in sight of a small hill.

"Hey, Gollum. Where's this 'path, stairs and tunnel' you talked about?" Flynn asked.

"There! There'sss the path. Yessss. And afterss the path, then we take the stairssss. Then, the tunnel." Gollum rasped out.

"I don't believe you!" Naeniver lunged at Gollum.

"No!" Sahkar and Flynn grabbed Naeniver.

"I'm sick of this place! I want my Hobbit hole! I want food! And water!" Naeniver screamed. Radagast grabbed Naeniver and clamped her mouth shut with his hand.

"Silence! You must be quiet!" he hissed into her ear. Naeniver trembled as she tried to be quiet. Radagast released Naeniver, and Ceria and Sakhar comforted her. Radagast turned to Frodo.

"Mirouver. Quickly now." He ordered Frodo. The small hobbit handed the wizard the bottle of Mirouver. Radagast turned to Naeniver and gave her a sip. As the liquid ran down her throat, Naeniver felt better immediately. Radagast turned to the rest of the fellowship, save Gollum, who hated elvish food and drink much more than human food, and the fellowship felt revived and much better. After a short rest, the Fellowship stood and walked the last stretch of land to the small hill. The cliff, for that was what the hill had really been, only went about fifteen meters up from the ground.

"Thisssss isss a sssmall cliffsssss. Afterss thiss cliffsss, we will get to the path. GOLLUM GOLLUM." the creature coughed. The Fellowship, with Gollum leading the way, climbed up the cliff. After half an hour, they reached the top of the cliff. A path, as Gollum had said, went quite a ways. Two statues were on either side of the path, about half way along the path. Beyond that, at the end of the path, huge doors stood. The air here was green and swirly. The huge doors led into some sort of castle that was open to the air over head. Gollum rushed ahead and hissed back at the Fellowship. "Come alongsss. Weesss must hurriesss!"

Radagast hurried after the creature and motioned for the rest to follow. The fellowship hurried to catch up. Suddenly, Gollum went off the path.

"Hey Gollum. Why did you leave the path?" Naeniver ran to catch up.

"The stairsssss issss heresss. The path leadsss to doomssss." Gollum turned and cried. The Fellowship turned. Frodo had continued along the path, enchanted by some evil force unknown the the fellowship. Both his hands clutched the Ring that hung around his throat. Gollum leaped to the Hobbit. Suddenly the ground shook, and the Fellowship all fell. The huge gates began to open. Radagast pushed Naeniver, Flynn, Ceria, Sahkar, Beone and Thírowin away into the shadows off the path, where Gollum had been leading them. The wizard helped Gollum grab Frodo. They dragged the hobbit off to the rest of the Fellowship. Frodo cried as some foul beast within the castle shrieked His hand clutched his heart. Naeniver grabbed Frodo's hand.

"It's alright, Mister Frodo! We are with you." Naeniver said.

"I can feel his blade." Frodo whimpered. Back before the council of Elrond, on Weathertop, Frodo had been stabbed by the Lord of the Nazgul.

The huge doors opened all the way, and rank after rank of orcs marched out. A foul beast rose out of the castle. On it, sat the Lord of the Nazgul. The Nazgul soared away, south. The orcs followed on foot.

"Come. We mussst climb the sstairssss. Hurry." Gollum hissed and he turned and began to climb the stairs that hid in the shadows of the mountains, just out of the orc's sight. The Fellowship stood and began to climb the steep, steep, steep stairs. After many hours of slipping and tripping, and several falls, a weary, battered fellowship of travelers finally reached a point where they could rest and sleep for the night. After a quick snack of Lambas bread and a piece of Waybread, which they all split, the Fellowship lay down and slept. In the night, Gollum sat up. Finally satisfied that the Fellowship was asleep, he crept to the packs of food, and threw all the food, except the Mirouver and water) over the side of the cliff. He snuck back to his spot of the cliff and fell asleep.

The next morning, Thírowin went through the packs of food.

"Oi! Where is the food? It is all gone!" She turned to the rest of the Fellowship.

"What!" Naeniver ran to Thírowin's side. After a quick search, she sat back and sighed. "It is all gone." She looked at Gollum. "He did it! He must have! I didn't do it." The rest of the Fellowship also denied having taken the food. Gollum claimed that he knew nothing of taking the food. A heated argument started. Radagast was the one who stopped the group.

"Foolish is what we all are. Where the food went is to remain unknown. We can not get it back, and we must continue up. Let us climb." The wizard led the group up the stairs. Once the Fellowship reached the top of the stairs, they saw an opening in the side of the cliff.

"Come, thisss issss the tunnel." Gollum ran to the entrance and waited for the Fellowship.

"I don't know if I want to go in there." Frodo said.

"Well, you, you can'tsss go backsss." Gollum sounded disappointed and hopeful at the same time.

"He is right. But I agree with Mister Frodo. I do not want to go in either." Naeniver shivered.

"Come." Radagast ended all question and entered the tunnel. The rest of the Fellowship went in behind him. Gollum ran ahead.

"Dissss way." he cried.

"Smeágol! Where are you?" Frodo cried.

"Oovveerr hheerree..." the creature's voice was far away and it echoed. Sahkar tripped over a pile of sticks(bones, actually). A horrid smell met all noses.

"Wha, what is that nasty smell?" Frodo covered his nose in distaste.

"Orcses. Orcses comess in here, sssometimesss. Orcses filth." Gollum cried out.

"Gollum? GOLLUM! Where are you?" Naeniver shouted out.

"You ssshall sssee. Oh, yesss, you sshall sssee. He-he!" Gollum went silent.

"Smeágol? Smeágol!" Frodo cried.

"He has abandoned us." Radagast said. "It was he who lost the food."

Frodo suddenly remember something. He reached into his clothing and withdrew the Phial of Galadriel. His tongue spoke in a foreign language and the Phial lit up. With the light, they group went on.

After much walking, the group found their way out of the tunnel, and to the other side. They came to a wide path that led along into Mordor. The walked a ways. Suddenly, they felt as if they were being watched. Suddenly, out of no where, a HUGE spider jumped down into the path. Frodo shrieked as the spider hit him. Frodo went limp, and the Phial of Galadriel fell to the ground, lost it's light and rolled to the fellowship. Naeniver picked it up and suddenly her mouth was filled with words of a language she knew nothing of. "_Aiya Earendil Elenion Ancalima_!" The Phial lit up with a light so bright, the spider, known as Shelob, tried to hide and shrivel up. The Fellowship advanced to Shelob, and she advanced toward them, her eyes now adjusted to the light, after her momentary blindness.


	6. Tower Fight

COPYRIGHTED STUFF:

Naeniver Bunce

Flynn

Thírowin Níworith

Sakhar Kloubniki

Beone Andomedriel

Mikki Mowze

Ceria

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Series: Lord of the Rings

Book: The Fellowship's Journey

Chapter: 6

Chapter name: Tower Fight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flynn quickly unsheathed his long sword as he analyzed his foe. "Beware it's legs!" he warned the others. "They are quick." He then took a position to defend the phial Naeniver was holding, expecting the light to be the first thing for Shelob to want to extinguish. And indeed it was. Shelob took a swift swing with one of its forelegs upward at the phial, but Flynn quickly slashed his sword down onto the leg. Shelob shrieked, but then tripped Flynn with one of its other legs. Not expecting this, Flynn lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Sakhar lunged at the spider, striking at her limbs with the elvish whip, which didn't quite injure the giant insect, but succeeded in confusing it. Sakhar kept the spider "leashed" while the others confused it further by poking it with their swords. Flynn grabbed his sword and continued to fight.

Naeniver lunged at the beast, her sword striking it's leg. The spider screeched and flung Naeniver aside. The spider withdrew into a cave and a clatter sounded, then the spider came back out, madder than a wet hen. Naeniver ran away, with the others trying to protect the unarmed hobbit, but the spider flung them aside. Radagast grabbed Naeniver and flung her behind a pile of boulders, then raised his staff. He uttered something the smashed his staff to the ground as the spider advanced. A blinding flash of light then thunder erupted from the staff. A red glow shot up from the ground, through the staff and shot out of the crystal at the top. Fiery red lightning lit the spider and it screamed. The giant beast crumpled and shriveled as Radagast stopped his magic force. The spider turned and fled as fast as it's eight legs would carry it. Naeniver crept out from behind the boulders in awe and gratitude to the wizard. Sakhar came to Naeniver and knelt so that she was at the hobbit's hight.

"Here, young hobbit, is your sword." Sakhar said.

Naeniver returned her sword to her sheath and thanked Sakhar. Naeniver ran to Frodo.

"Mista' Frodo! Wake up!" she cried.

Radagast came to the hobbits and the others gathered around.

"Aye, he is dead." The wizard slouched with despair

Naeniver sobbed into the shoulder of Sakhar. After a moment of mourning, Radagast spoke. "We must move on. The foul spider may be back, or orcs may come."

The fellowship decided that Naeniver, being the only other hobbit, and seeing how hobbits have an unusual resistance to the Ring, should carry the Ring. She put it chain around her neck and immediately felt a burden of unmeasurable weight. She however made no comment to the others. Suddenly a whimper came from behind a boulder.

"I-Is it s-safe?" a elvin looking human stepped out from behind the boulder.

"Who are you?" Flynn said.

"I am Mikki Mowze, half elvin and half man. I was a prisoner in Cirith Ungol, but I just recently escaped and hid down here, afraid of the large spider." he said.

The fellowship, after much talk, decided to tell Mikki of their task, and join him into the fellowship. They heard footsteps in the distance, coming from the up the path, from Cirith Ungol, and they hid. A group of orcs came along.

"Oi! Was dis? Looks alike Shelob has had a fun fair." one orc said.

"Hes a dead un."

"No. No hes ain't dead. Shelob, she poisons her victims and deas go limp, limp as a wrag. Den, lata' she feeds apon his fresh blood and flesh. No, dis un's not dead. We shall take 'im to da tower." The orcs took Frodo's body and left, going back up the path.

Radagast moaned. "I bein' a wizard should have known that the hobbit isn't dead! Come we must rescue the young hobbit before unworthy things happen to him." And so they followed the orcs to the tower of Cirith Ungol. When they entered they found dead orcs all over the place. Suddenly, a pair of orcs jump down from above and thus began the fight of Cirith Ungol.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Radagast was quickest to respond to the attack and he swung his staff, beheading one of the orcs. Just then, more orcs poured out from everywhere. Walls, staircases, the floor, everywhere. Flynn swung his sword and cut off the arm of one orc. Mikki, who had been given only a small dagger, grabbed an orcish ax and began to slay orcs left and right. Naeniver, Sakhar, Ceria, Thirowin and Beone all grouped up and fought with all they had. The group of eight slowly began their ascent. Scores of orcs flooded from almost ever direction, all eager to kill the fellowship, but as the fellowship neared the top of Cirith Ungol, the number of orcs began to decrease until there was no sound of life, other than the fellowship themselves. They reached a plain room which had only one object in it. A ladder, which went upward. It reached an opening in the roof. The opening was open, and the fellowship could here what was being said.

"Quit squirmin', ya slack-jawed idiot (a fun phrase I got from Pirates of the Caribbean)!" It was the voice of an orc. It was the same orc who had been the leader of the orc group that found Frodo. Therefore, Frodo must be the one who the orc was speaking to. And how could Frodo squirm if he was dead? Therefore, Frodo must be still alive. Naeniver bolted silently forward, and before the rest of the fellowship could stop her, she had scrambled up the ladder and into the room above.

"Stop dat, idiot!" the orc sneered. "I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig!"

"Not if I bleed you first!" Naeniver cried and she drew her sword and struck down the orc right then and there. He gave a cry of surprise then died. Naeniver crouched down by Frodo as the others in the fellowship came up the ladder. Frodo wore nothing but his underpants.

"Mr. Frodo!" Naeniver cried with delight, for he was unharmed. Dirty and tired, but unharmed. "You're all right!"

"I am. But, Naeniver! All is lost. Everything! They have It! They took the Ring!" His face turned sad and took on a look of despair.

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Frodo, but they haven't." Naeniver withdrew from around her neck the Ring. "After we defeated the great spider, we thought you were dead, so we took the Ring. We decided that I should carry it. Only for safe keepin'! Only until we could get to Mount Doom and destroy it."

"Give it to me." Frodo reached for the Ring, but Naeniver hesitated. The rest of the fellowship watched her reactions. "Naeniver, give me the Ring," Frodo said again.

She put out her hand again and Frodo snatched it from her hand. After replacing it around his neck, he explained. "I'm sorry, Naeniver. But it would destroy you. It would destroy you all."

"Well, Frodo, we must find you some clothes," Radagast said.

"Yes. You can't go around Mordor in naught but your skin." Sakhar chuckled.

After finding orcish armor for them all, they set out from Cirith Ungol and across the land of Mordor. They stood on the top of a hill at the inner edge of the land of Mordor, right outside Cirith Ungol.

"These orcish armor should protect us from the eyes of most others, but we must keep a watch out for the gaze of Sauron, for he will see right through our disguises," Radagast said.

"Yes," Frodo agreed quietly.


	7. The Land of Mordor and Mount Doom

COPYRIGHTED STUFF:

Naeniver Bunce

Flynn

Thírowin Níworith

Sakhar Kloubniki

Beone Andomedriel

Mikki Mowze

Ceria

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Series: Lord of the Rings

Book: The Fellowship's Journey

Chapter: 7

Chapter name: The Land of Mordor and Mount Doom

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the fellowship began the last trek of their long and hazardous journey, they all began to grow sick of the stench. It was worse than the smells from Gollum's Tunnel. One night... or was it day?... it was so dark it could have been either... as the fellowship rested, Sakhar began to talk of her homeland.

"I wish I was back in the land of my family. To feel the cool grass under my feet. To feel the water on my naked body in the dark. To hear the sounds of a child's laugh." She sighed, almost content just to think of it.

"All I can think of is food," Naeniver complained.

"I imagine going back to my family in Rohan," Beone said.

"As do I," Flynn agreed.

"I cannot remember to smell of grass, nor the feel of water on my skin. I do not remember. I cannot remember the taste of food or a child's voice. Or my family!" Frodo began to gasp for lack of air.

"Mr. Frodo, it'll be alright. It is because of the Ring. It has caused a veil to fall over you. Once we are rid of it, all will be fine," Naeniver took hold of Frodo's hand and held him.

"I do hope so," Frodo whispered. Everyone could see the longing for all those things.

"And Mr. Frodo, even if we cannot carry the Ring for you, we can carry you," Naeniver said.

"Yes, she is right. If you ever get to weary to make it, we will see to it that our quest does not fail," Flynn agreed.

Radagast smiled, but he saw in a moment the future, and he knew that the home they longer for would not be for him. For this was his quest, and once it was finished, he would go into the west... and he would not be going alone. That is, if they ever leave the waste land of Mordor and get rid of the Ring.

The next morning, the fellowship moved on, not loosing any time. They reached the base of mount doom several days later without any trouble. But before they could start up Mount Doom, the gaze of Sauron fell upon them. Everyone fell down, except for Frodo. Everyone shouted for him to lay down, but it was like he could not hear them. Suddenly, the gaze of Sauron rushed away. The fellowship followed Sauron's gaze to the east gate. Could it be? The gates of Mordor were opening, and Sakhar, who had the best eyesight, saw what it was.

"People. Men of Gondor. And Rohan, too! They are creating a diversion!" she said anxiously.

"The last stand of men in this battle to destroy the Ring of Power. Quick! Let their stand be not in despair! Up the mountain! Quickly, now!" Radagast swept up Frodo into his arms, for the hobbit had fallen after Sauron's gaze had left him. The fellowship made good time and were soon up Mount Doom. They reached the entry way and could feel the heat flowing off of Mount Doom.

"It is because the Ring is near, that it is so hot," Flynn said.

"Come," Radagast said, but before they could take another step, a creature came flying down upon them. It was Gollum. Radagast stumbled and dropped Frodo. As the fellowship fought off Gollum, Frodo made his last attempt to be rid of the One Ring. He stood and stumbled into the mouth of Mount Doom and was lost in the smoke-filled air. As the fellowship fought on, Frodo reached to end of the walkway inside Mount Doom.

The fellowship fought Gollum and won, for he was outnumbered. They did not kill him, but shoved him over a short cliff. Without waiting to see what he did, they all rushed into Mount Doom after Frodo.

"Mister Frodo!" Naeniver called, eager to find her beloved friend and master. They saw him through the swirls of smoke at the end of the walkway. His arm was outstretched and in his hand was a chain, and on that chain was the Ring. He was staring intently at the Ring.

"Throw it in!" Sakhar shouted. The fellowship had stopped many meters away from Frodo.

"Destroy it!" Flynn shouted. Frodo turned around and grinned evilly.

"No. The Ring is mine." He ripped the Ring off the chain and put it on his finger.

"NO!" Naeniver screamed. At that moment, the gaze of Sauron swept back to the entryway of Mount Doom. Suddenly, the fellowship were struck by some creature. They all fell and had to be careful so as to not fall down into the lava below. Sakhar immediately tasted blood in her mouth. Naeniver cared not for her injuries, but instead looked up. It was Gollum. He was holding onto midair... no, it was Frodo, only invisible because he was wearing the Ring. Gollum took hold of something unseen and bit at it. Frodo reappeared and he screamed. Gollum had bit off Frodo's finger, and with it, the Ring. Frodo fell down and held him hand, crying in pain. Gollum began do dance and sing.

"My Preasssioussss! It'ssss mine! All mine!" He held onto it and danced all over.

Frodo's expression changed and he charged at Gollum. They both toppled over the edge.

"No!" Naeniver screamed. She hopped to her feet and dashed over to the edge of the walkway. Much to her relief, she saw Frodo still hanging on to the ledge with his good hand. But he was far down there. She lay down on he stomach and reached toward Frodo. "Don't you dare let go! Reach!"

He swung his hurt hand up and grabbed hold of Naeniver's hand. The rest of the fellowship, who had all recovered from the shock of Gollum, pulled the two hobbits up and left the walkway as the lava surged up. In her last fleeting glance, Sakhar saw Gollum in the lava, the melting Ring in his hand, a happy expression on his face, just before he and the Ring disintegrated. The fellowship exited the walkway and then they all leaped over to a high up ledge just as the lava poured out of Mount Doom. They were save from the lava, but stranded. The looked toward Barad-dûr, Sauron's tower, and they watched in crumble as it fell. Sauron's eye exploded and thus ended both he and his Ring of power.

"Oh, Naeniver," breathed Frodo. "I can feel it! I can smell the fresh air. The feel of grass. Naked in the dark. The sound of rushing water. The cries of young hobbits in the spring air!"

"Yes, Mr. Frodo. So can I." Naeniver smiled as she held Frodo in her arms as Radagast did his best to wrap up Frodo's finger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

EVERYONE:

Be sure to read the last chapter: The Aftermath, What Becomes of the Fellowship


	8. What Becomes of the Fellowship

COPYRIGHTED STUFF:

Naeniver Bunce

Flynn

Thírowin Níworith

Sakhar Kloubniki

Beone Andomedriel

Mikki Mowze

Ceria

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Series: Lord of the Rings

Book: The Fellowship's Journey

Chapter: 8

Chapter name: The Aftermath, What Becomes of the Fellowship

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After waiting for a hour, the eagles from the far east came down from the clearing sky and picked up all of the fellowship and took them to Gondor, where they recuperated.

After healing, the fellowship returned to Hobbiton, where Naeniver hosted the party that she had spoken of during their adventure. No other hobbits were invited, so the eight in the fellowship enjoyed blowing smoke rings and listening to songs and tales of lore. Afterward, Beone and Flynn returned to their homeland, and Ceria went with them.

After many long months of settling back, Mikki and Sakhar decided it was time for them to go west across the sea. So the remaining fellowship, Naeniver, Frodo and Radagast accompanied them to the sea side on the far east shores. They were surprised to find that Beone and Flynn had been waiting for them.

"Radagast told us to come to see you all off," Flynn said.

Mikki and Sakhar said good-bye and then boarded the ship. Radagast also said good-bye. He boarded the ship and then turned back.

"Come, Frodo. It is time," he said.

Naeniver turned to Frodo. "What does he mean? Surely you are not thinking of going, too?"

"Naeniver, there are some wounds too deep to heal. We set out to save the Shire... but not for me." He smiled and hugged her. "Good-bye, Naeniver." he turned to Beone and Flynn and said good-bye, then turned and went onto the ship. As the ship set sail, he turned back, smiled kindly, and waved.

After watching the ship sail into the west, Beone and Flynn took Naeniver safely home, then they returned to their homeland once again.

The three remaining of the fellowship lived long, and before they grew of old age, they, too went across the sea, where they were once again reunited with the fellowship.

And thus ended... The Fellowship of the Ring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was said by Gandalf, "Many that live-deserve death, and some that die-deserve life. Can you give it to them? My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Frodo- "I wish the Ring had never come to me." Gandalf- "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it...and that is an encouraging thought." And later it was said by Pippin, "I didn't think it would end this way..." to which Gandalf replied, "End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The gray rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass... and then you see it..." he pauses, and Pippin speaks, "What, Gandalf? See what?" Gandalf smiled. "White shores... And beyond... A far green country under a swift sunrise." Pippin looks into Gandalf's peaceful face and says, "Well, that isn't so bad." Gandalf gently replies, "No... No, it isn't."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank-you for joining me and the RPGers in this epic retelling of the tale written by J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings.

Be sure to read my other stories and please, review to all my stories. Thank-you... and good-bye.


End file.
